Paper Walls
by Tribot
Summary: Victoire and Teddy are not sure about their feelings for each other, but they have time to figure them out because all the the Next Gen kids are muggle camping for 2 weeks.  The Next Gen kids have fun messing with crazy muggles on this crazy vacation.
1. Chapter 1

_FACT: I don't own Harry Potter._

**Author's Note: Hello, welcome to my newest story :)**

**There will be a long AN at the bottom.**

**I hope you like it!**

Victoire's Point of View:

Oh Summer, how I love you! After nine months in school, you are every kid's savior! I can finally sleep in until lunch and do nothing.

"VICTOIRE, MOM SAYS TO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE BURROW!"

And stupid little sisters have to ruin it.

"I'm coming." I grumble, throwing the covers off of myself.

I trudge to the bathroom to get ready.

I don't see why we've got to go to the Burrow so early! I mean, everyone will still be there at four, right? Why to we have do meet at ten? Hasn't anyone learned to let a sleeping fifteen year old lie?

After showering and getting dressed I entered the kitchen to eat something.

"There's no time to eat; we're already late!" My mom said quickly.

I gave her an incredulous look that turned into a glare. How could she suggest that I skip a meal, especially the most important meal of the day?

"Quit glaring, you can have something at the Burrow," my dad said, rolling his eyes.

He pushed me towards the fireplace where my little sister and brother were waiting.

Dom, who was thirteen, smirked at me, while Louis, who was eleven, bounced up and down in anticipation.

"Can we go now?" Louis asked as soon as he saw sight of our parents.

"Yeah, we could have left half an hour ago if someone wasn't sleeping." Dom said, her smirk widening.

"Let's just go," my mother sighed exasperated.

One by one, we flooed to my grandparent's house.

As I stumbled out of my grandparent's fireplace, I tripped over something on the ground, but before I could greet the coffee table with my face, someone caught me.

I was about to thank them when I saw that they had a full head of turquoise hair.

"Oh…um…thanks, Teddy," I mumbled very awkwardly.

"No problem," he said as he pulled me to my feet.

He smiled at me when we were facing each other, but I looked down at my feet, willing away the blush that I felt creeping up my face.

I glance at him and realized he wasn't smiling anymore, but he too was looking awkwardly at his feet.

"I've gotta…" I started to say, but trailed off because I couldn't think of an excuse.

Instead I just walked towards the bathroom to hide my beet-red face.

Why are you acting like this? It's just Teddy. He's been your best friend for your whole life? Why are you being such an idiot!

Well, annoying-voice-in-my-head, that wasn't Teddy! That wasn't my best friend! That was the boy who I kissed at the end of last term!

I was such an idiot! My stupid boyfriend, Kyle Sibley, had dumped me because Stephanie Newell told him that she was interested.

I was crying in the empty common room when Teddy came in through the portrait hole. He consoled me and assured me that there would be plenty of other boys.

When I was about to go to bed, Kyle and Stephanie came into the common room.

I was so angry and wanted to get him back for dumping me. I wanted to prove to him that I didn't care that he threw me aside, and I had already found another boy.

Before I really knew what I was doing, I was kissing Teddy. But not like a peck, it was a real snog! It was the most amazing snog that I've ever had! I had completely lost myself in that kiss, and when it was over, it took me a minute to remember who I was and what I was doing.

I looked at Teddy to see him staring open mouthed at me in shock.

Then I did what any brave Gryffindor would do in a frightening situation. I sprinted up into my dorm room and avoided Teddy like the plague.

Now, it's summer, and I completely forgot that he would be here today! Normally, we spend every minute of summer together, but I don't think that will work too well if every time I see him my face resembles a tomato!

Avada Kedavra my life.

After hiding out for a few minutes, someone knocked on the door.

"Victoire? Are you in there? Come out, it's time."

I unlocked the door and found Aunt Ginny smiling at me.

"Everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, fine," I lied, leading the way to the family room where all of my relatives were waiting.

"Now that everyone is here," Grandma Weasley said, looking right at me, "Arthur and I can tell you our surprise."

"What is it?" ten year old James demanded.

"Is it candy!" seven year old Lily squealed.

"No, it's not candy," Grandma said slowly, pausing for dramatic effect.

"We are all going camping!" Grandpa said excitedly.

Everyone just stared blankly at them, including the adults.

"Seriously?" Uncle Ron questioned. "Your big surprise was camping?"

"Yes! We are all going camping in a muggle campground!" Grandpa said excitedly.

"I think that sounds like a great idea!" Ginny said smiling.

"When?" Dad questioned.

"We are leaving in two days, and we will be there for two weeks!"

"Two whole weeks!" Uncle Ron whined.

"Stop it Ronald!" Aunt Hermione said, hitting him in the arm, "I agree with Ginny, it'll be fun."

"Did you say we were leaving in two days?" Uncle Percy asked.

"That's right, we would leave sooner, but we thought you guys would like time to pack." Grandma said.

"We can't go," Aunt Audrey said looking very disappointed. "We already planned a trip to visit my parents for the next few weeks."

"Can't you reschedule?" Aunt Angelina asked.

"No, my parents planned this whole 'Tour of Europe' thing, and they're really excited about taking us and the girls." said Aunt Audrey.

"Can the rest of you make it?' Grandpa asked nervously.

"Of course," Aunt Ginny, Hermione, and Angelina said.

The three women looked at mom expectantly.

"When you say camping, what do you mean exactly?" Mom asked Grandpa.

"We rented four cabins in this muggle campground," he answered excitedly.

"I guess that's do-able," She said making a strained face.

Mom doesn't really like the outdoors. I don't mean that she can't handle it. I mean, she was in the Tri-Wizard tournament! No, she just tries to avoid it as much as possible.

"So it's settled!" Grandma said happily.

All the grandkids left the room to go do whatever, while the adults stayed to do whatever adults did.

I wasn't really paying attention because my mind was working overtime.

Two weeks at a campground with Teddy! What am I going to do! It's not like I can avoid him if we are living in the same cabin!

Through my worrying I didn't notice the seventeen year old boy standing over me.

"Hey Victoire," Teddy said, smirking.

My head shot up to look at him.

"Oh, hi." I mumbled looking back down at my feet.

"Your dad told me you didn't get a chance to eat anything."

I just nodded to confirm his statement.

"Do you want to eat something?"

I was about to refuse when my stomach growled.

Teddy laughed, grabbed my hand, and dragged me to the kitchen.

We got some sandwiches from Grandma and went to our spot.

When we were kids, Teddy and I went trough this phase were we wanted to be explorers. During this phase, we explored every centimeter of the Burrow. We found out that if you climb to the top of the hill next to the Burrow you can see all the way to the muggle town of Ottery St. Catchpole. We've taken to hanging out there when we want to be alone.

"So, how've you been?" I asked after the awkward trip up the hill.

"Oh, you know, not much." he said not looking at me.

"Oh, me neither…" I said awkwardly.

The minutes went by in silence; it was killing me. I wish he would just say something; anything!

"Why did you kiss me?"

I miss the silence.

"What?" I asked pretending to be extremely interested in my sandwich.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." he said, uncharacteristically stern.

"I don't know why!" I groaned. "Kyle broke up with me and I felt hurt, and he came in with that buttmunch, and I wanted to get him back. I'm so sorry for kissing you; I know I shouldn't have, but he just makes me so mad, and-"

I was cut off because Teddy pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. It's not a big deal," he said soothingly.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, what are best friends for?"

"I'm pretty sure they aren't there for you to kiss to get back at your ex-boyfriend," I laughed.

"On the contrary, that is exactly what we are for," he smirked.

We continued our lunch in comfortable silence.

"So, are we cool?" I asked nervously.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah we're cool."

* * *

><p><p>

Teddy's Point of View:

*Head-desk*

"Teddy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ginny."

I massaged my forehead which was beginning to throb painfully.

"Why don't you go up to your room; you're grandma knows your spending the night," Ginny told me, eyeing me curiously.

I left the kitchen were the rest of the Potters were eating dinner after our trip to the Burrow.

As I entered my room, I fell right onto my bed, face down in my pillow.

WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT!

Why did I assume that because Victoire kissed me, she liked me?

She just kissed me to make that idiot Kyle jealous. She didn't do it because she fancied me.

"Urrrrgggg!" I groaned, rolling onto my side.

Of course she doesn't fancy me. I'm like her brother. I shouldn't even fancy her because she is like my sister.

"Then why did I enjoy that kiss so much?" I whined to myself.

This was all just too confusing.

"I need to talk to someone."

* * *

><p><p>

"Harry? Do you have a minute?"

Harry was sitting at his desk in his office, reading through files.

"Of course," he said smiling, "What's on your mind?"

"Um, how do you know when you love a girl?"

"Oh," Harry said, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Well, um… with Ginny, I didn't know right away. It took me years to realize I even liked her that way."

Harry was looking very awkward, he wasn't good at talking about feelings.

"Um, well, Ginny and I feel very deeply for each other, and she makes me feel better about myself. I would trust her with my life; well, I have a few times, actually."

He stopped and smiled at me, but kept talking when I didn't smile back.

"I feel my best when I'm with her. And, uh, we always tell each other how we feel, and when we fight we usually make up quickly.

"She never makes me choose between her and Ron and Hermione. And I act more myself around her than with anyone else. Does that answer your question?"

Harry looked at me nervously and I nodded.

"Good," he sighed. "Why do you always have to ask the hard questions?"

I tried to smile with him, but it turned into a grimace

From what Harry said, I think I love Victoire.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked, noticing my expression.

"Yeah, everything is fine," I said, failing at smiling again.

"Okay, why don't you go to bed. We have to pack tomorrow for the camping trip. I haven't been camping since I was your age," he said with a smirk that told me this would probably be funny to him, Ron, and Hermione. They always had the weirdest inside-jokes.

**Author's Note: Well that's the first chapter!**

**I am extremely excited about this story because I'll be sending them to a campground like the one my family and I went to a few years ago. We had the craziest time! (And by that I mean, we freaked the other campers out!) You'll see in later chapters :)**

**If you don't want to hear me talk about why I haven't updated sooner, you can skip the rest of this author's note and have a lovely day :) (review please)**

**I am sorry for not posting anything in a while, but I had a family emergency. Everything is pretty okay now, but after it happened I decided to take a break from writing. I am on spring break now, so I hope to get a lot of writing done *crosses fingers***

**I am not going to promise to have the next chapter up in a week because I don't now if I could keep it.**

**I will try to get it up as soon as possible**

**If you liked this chapter, tell me so in a review! I am not going to continue with the story if no one likes it.**

**Love you all sooooo much :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, how've you all been? The past three months have really flown by. I'm sorry. I'm saving my pathetic excuses for the bottom Author's Note.**

**Thank you to everyone who has alerted/favorited this story! It really means a lot to me. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed: scentedcandleflames, birchermuesli, ThestralSong13, penguincrazy, anavihs, HarryPotterNut94, and millypink!**

**On with the story :)**

Victoire's Point of View:

"Are you packed yet!"

"Yeah Mom, chill!"

After zipping my suitcase shut, I dragged it downstairs.

It's eight in the morning! How can she expect me to function this early? Grandma and Grandpa should learn to sleep in.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked smiling.

"Yeah," I grumbled, grabbing a muffin.

Fifteen minutes of quick eating later, we were all at the Burrow. Everyone was in the family room, waiting for instructions.

"Okay, Teddy, Victoire, and Dom, come here," Aunt Ginny said.

We exchanged confused looks, but followed orders.

"Now hand over your wands," she said calmly.

"What?" we all yelled.

"On this trip, we've decided to go muggle," Aunt Hermione told us.

"Are you leaving your wands behind, too?" Dom questioned, annoyed.

"No, we might need them for, things," Ron said.

"What kinds of things?" Teddy asked. "It's not like death eaters are still around."

"Quit stalling and just hand your wands over."

Teddy and Dom gave their wands to Aunt Hermione, and I reluctantly did the same.

You might argue that it doesn't matter since we were technically not allowed to use magic over the summer holidays, but that doesn't mean we followed the rules. Come on, we're Weasleys!

"Second order of business, who will be riding in what car," Dad said.

All of the kids started yelling at once.

"I'm riding with Uncle George!"

"No I am!"

"I call window seat!"

"NO!"

"If there aren't enough seats, I vote Albus sits in the trunk!"

"Hey!"

"As long as I'm not with Fred!"

"Well that's nice to hear, isn't it?"

"Everyone, calm down!" Grandma shouted.

"We figured that you'd all behave like this, so we are going to randomly assign which car you will be in," Grandpa said. He conjured up some chocolate frog cards. "Whoever's card you get will be who you are riding with."

After shuffling the cards around, he handed one to each of the kids.

Louis, Rose, and Roxanne got Uncle Ron. Teddy, Dom, Hugo, and Lily got Uncle Harry. And I got Uncle George.

Did I tell you which of my cousins are riding with me for the next few hours?

"Yes! I got Dad!" Fred cheered.

"I'm riding with Uncle George, too!" James yelled, high-fiving Fred.

"Oh no," Albus whined.

"Who did you get, dear sweet brother of mine?" James said, taking his card. "Looks like you will be riding with us! Oh, we'll have so much fun! It's a three hour ride, you know."

"Aunt Hermione, can I ride with you?" Albus pleaded.

"Sorry Al, but if you switch, we'd have to let everyone switch," she replied.

"What would be so wrong with that?" I asked desperately.

"What, you don't like us?" James and Fred asked together, pouting.

I swear, if I didn't know they weren't, I'd think they were twins.

"Okay, so we'll see you at the campground!" Mom said walking towards the door.

"Are we leaving right now?" Louis asked, bouncing.

"No, Grandma, Grandpa, your mom and I are going to head up now to make sure all the cabins are ready," Dad said.

"See you later!" Grandpa called as they left.

We spent the next hour loading all our bags into the three cars. The most annoying part was that the adults refused to use an extension charm on the inside of the cars.

"This'll be interesting," Teddy said to me as we loaded up the Potter van.

"You have no right to complain!" I said, annoyed. "You're with well behaved people."

Teddy gave me a look. "Sure Hugo's easy, but I have Lily and Dom in my car."

"Oh please, You know that Lily always falls asleep during car rides, and Dom's never difficult with you," I argued, trying to heave a large suitcase into the trunk. "I have the 'twin' terrors, James and Fred. It would be bad enough to have just them, but we also have Albus."

Teddy picked up the other end of the suitcase and lifted it easily into the car. "You can't complain about having little Al! He's gotta be one of the politest kids in the world!"

"I'm not saying that he will be acting up. I'm saying that James and Fred are going to be twice as bad now that he's in the car. They love picking on him."

Teddy didn't have a response to that, so we just finished packing in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teddy's Point of View:

"Alright, everyone, let's get this show on the road!" Uncle George said excitedly.

Fred and James dived into Uncle George's car, and Albus reluctantly followed.

Victoire looked at me with pleading eyes and mouthed, "Don't leave me!"

My heart fluttered, but I tried not to show my delight.

_Here's your chance, tell her you love her! _The annoying voice in my head yelled.

I'm not telling her that!

_Why not, she is practically begging to be with you._

No, she is begging to be away from James and Fred.

_Details, details, just tell her!_

No.

_Fine, you don't have to tell her._

Thank yo-

_Just kiss her._

What! No, I can't do that!

_ Why not? She kissed you._

Yeah, but she regretted it afterwards.

_She just doesn't know you like her, just make your move!_

I can't kiss her in front of everyone!

_At least say something to her._

Alright! I finally agreed.

But while I was thinking of something good to say, Victoire looked at me, confused, and walked away.

_You missed your shot._

Oh, shut up!

**Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed that.**

**The chapter was originally longer, but my friend convinced me that it was too long and that I should divide it into two chapters. The good news from that is that the third chapter is pretty much done and I'll have that posted soon.**

**Please Review, they make my day :)**

**Do you even want to here dumb excuses for why its taken three months for this little chapter to be posted. I thought that because it was summer I would have lots of time to post. Now that I have a lot of free time, I just never felt like writing. I think it's funny how when I have no free time, I want to write, and when I have lots of free time, I don't want to. I know that isn't fair to all of you, so I am going to start updating more frequently.**

**One last thing. I have a poll on my profile for this story. I want to know how you guys think Teddy and Victoire's relationship should be by the end of the story. I have a few options but if anyone has another idea, feel free to PM me.**

**Have a Wonderful Day :)**


End file.
